Hero of All
by hero of all
Summary: This si an AU of the end of S.O.N and my M.O.A. Percy returns and finds out that his home id being attacked. All Percy POV except the 1st chapter. Read of his adventure to close the doors of death and save the world again. Rated T. No slash. Percabeth.


**This is a different ending to the Son of Neptune and Percy didn't lose his curse. I don't remember the name of the author or story that inspired me to do this, if anyone knows, please do tell.**

All rights go to rick riordan

Chapter 1

Jason Pov

It was chaos, right when we were about to fly the ship to the Romans, to home, we got ambushed by a titan and giant, commanding thousands of troops. We were thankful that we were a little prepared because everyone had their armor on from capture the flag, but still very surprised that they got passed our borders without touching the Golden Fleece or Pelus. The giant was not as big as the other two he saw, but big enough. Annabeth was standing by him, appearing from nowhere with dust on her dagger.

"Clytius." She mumbled in awe.

"Clidwus?" Leo spoke confusedly after burning a small legion of dracene.

Annabeth was about to correct but then the titan, who was wearing a suit and he saw a scratched out face. He was calm and amused at Annabeth's attempts to skewer him. Just as Jason was about to charge forward, his imperial gold blade glittering in the sun, came the 30 foot giant, standing between him and the titan. He took a quick glance around him and saw that camp was falling, quickly. He heard a cry of pain and saw the Titan had knocked Annabeth's dagger away, right after he pulled his finger away from her head. He rose up his sword and everything was still and quiet, unable to move from shock and horrid anticipation.

A deep voice rang like a drum at a funeral, ending the silence and the blade as the man said "I wouldn't do that Prometheus."

Shock overtook everyone's faces as he spoke, when he stepped away from the shadows, Jason could tell that the man was tall and lean, a long, glittery sword of bronze shone in the sun as he pointed it to Prometheus, his purple cape flowing behind him. Prometheus was in shock, but quickly recovered and spoke "Ah, if it isn't the great and mighty Percy Jackson, returning like a lost sheep to his shepherd, do and come play with us, were having to much fun for you too miss out on, mislead one."

Some newer campers gasped when they heard his name, and frankly, Jason was impressed and a little awed that the man in front of him had been able to have done all the things he had heard about.

He spoke again, dark, stormy eyes never faltering; "I challenge you and your pet giant to combat, rules are no interference and if I win, you leave. If you win, you can take Camp Half-Blood."

Everyone was shocked at the approach and Jason didn't like a situation when his and his friend's survival was in hands and he, the mighty son of Jupiter, could do nothing but watch. Prometheus stroked his chin and spoke "I agree to the terms and challenge, let's begin."

"Swear on the river Styx, dog."

He sighed like this was a minor inconvenience, "fine, I swear on the river Styx on what the challenger presents."

"You as well, oversized rodent."

Clytius eyes narrowed, but he growled and said "I swear on what the challenger presents."

"Good, I swear on the River Styx on the terms of our agreement."

They then charged, Percy at 6 foot 1 against a seven and a thirty footer, no armor and one sword. It was too almost too quick to see with his eyes, but after about 30 seconds, Prometheus was running after his broadsword that had flew twenty yards away and Percy had his knee on Clytius's chest, fierce determination and power rolling off him in waves, and for the first time, Jason felt better with the situation. Percy then yelled to the sky and yelled, "Jupiter, you are weak, you can't even strike me down!"

A massive bolt of lightning flew from the sky and in an illuminated flash; all what was left of the giant was a huge amount of dust.

"Sorry Jupiter for insulting you, but if I asked for help you wouldn't have and I needed help killing the giant."

Percy then turned his head to inspect Prometheus and spoke in a dark tone, If you don't want to be cut up into pieces, don't involve yourself in the war and I will think about not demolishing you on sight."

"Retreat, retreat, the giant has fallen, return to base. "He went up to Percy and said "See, I lived up to my deal, remember that."

Percy nodded curtly and hissed, "Leave, now."

After he couldn't see anymore monsters, he spoke cheerfully, eyes brightening which turned out to be a sea green color and his face wasn't serious anymore. "How's it been guys?

**I've wanted to do one of these, and just hadn't had the time to do it. I will not abandon my other stories and I appreciate to know what you think, so please review. Also my new Beta Reader is lightningkid333, wanted to thank him for doing it for me.**


End file.
